


Reckless Behavior

by buttaerfly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Music, Phone Calls, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, i guess, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: Jeonghan gets a phone call in the middle of an intimate moment





	Reckless Behavior

Seungcheol is overcome with pleasure, Jeonghan's mouth is so warm and soft and **_fuck_**. It's perfect. Everything feels so good. Jeonghan has set the perfect tempo, his head bobbing steadily bringing the blond closer and closer to orgasm. Jeonghan has his boyfriend tossing his head back when he licks the underside of his cock– the long haired male can play Seungcheol's body like a fiddle, knowing exactly how to extract moans from his throat.

Soon, Seungcheol recognizes a familiar flame in his stomach that was beginning to spread up and down his body, and more blood began flowing to his cock. He was going to come soon. He was so close it was ridiculous. Suddenly- a song started to play.

_'A place that is so pure, so dirty and wrong.'_

Both males stopped and looked at each other. They held the gaze for a moment as Jeonghan slipped his boyfriends cock out of his mouth before reaching over to the nightstand. It was his ringtone, his mother decided to call him. "Hello?" Seungcheol wasn't ever upset about the situation at hand right now, because hearing Jeonghan's voice rough and hoarse from the blowjob was just _so_ hot. Seungcheol lazily stroked himself to orgasm as he intently watched Jeonghan struggling to not only end the call but also to not also begin stroking his cock as well. Soon, the brunnette's strokes were enough to bring himself to orgasm, and he purposefully moaned his boyfriend name loud enough for the device's speakers to pick up. The glare Jeonghan shot him was enough to draw a laugh out of him, before mouthing the word 'payback' playfully.


End file.
